


Go Get 'em, Supergirl

by child_of_the_fandoms



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: All The Ships, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, High School AU, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/child_of_the_fandoms/pseuds/child_of_the_fandoms
Summary: Kara Danvers survived middle school, but high school is a whole new set of challenges. She must juggle relationships, grades, and her secret superpowers, all without going insane.Updates on most Sundays.





	Go Get 'em, Supergirl

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my second fan fiction ever, so please be nice. First chapter is going to be short, as its just expo. They will get longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the chapter is short, they'll get longer.

Freshman year. You survived middle school, can survive this. No big deal. Just make friends, get good grades, and, at all costs, keep your secret safe. That’s what I told myself, anyway, as I took that fateful deep breath and took my first steps into Midvale High.

 The place was huge. Like, enormous. You know that scene at the beginning of Diary of a Wimpy Kid when Greg first walks into middle school? Yeah, like that. But bigger, and nobody was throwing toilet paper around. Tentatively, I adjusted my lead-lined glasses and strode toward what I hoped was the freshman hallway.

After several minutes of frantic searching, I finally located both my locker and my homeroom. Just my luck, I got Miss Grant, who, according to my sister Alex, was the actual spawn of Satan. Still, I wanted to start off on the right foot, so I walked over to Miss Grant’s desk and held out my hand (I had learned the hard way that it is polite to greet someone on Earth by interlocking hands and shaking them).

 “Hi! I’m Kara Danvers. I think you had my sister, Alex Danvers, a couple years ago,” I said in the cheeriest voice I could muster. She ignored my outstretched hand, which I quickly put down.

 Miss Grant gave an exasperated sigh and replied, “Okay, Kiera, you need to learn right off the bat that I will not be swayed by any of your flattery. In my book, you are nothing but a lowly freshman. Shoo. I have lesson plans to prepare.”

 “Right. Um, if it helps, my favorite subject is English, the class you teach,” I added in a desperate attempt to stay on this teacher’s good side.

 She looked up, as though shocked I was still standing there. “I am well aware of the class I teach. The bell is going to ring soon. Go. Away.”

  _Okay then._ That was clearly a lost cause. I turned away from Miss Grant, glancing at my schedule. _Oh, you have got to be kidding me_. I had Analytical Writing with Cat Grant first period. I dejectedly sat down at a desk near the back of the room, plopping my backpack next to me. The bell rang, and other kids began filing into the classroom.

 “Pssst”

 I looked over to see a scrawny looking boy in a cardigan sitting next to me.

 “Hey, I’m Winn. A piece of advice: don’t even try with Miss Grant. She’s not a bad person, but she certainly isn’t a nice one. Just keep your distance and do your homework.”

 “Oh, um, thanks. I’m Kara, by the way. It’s only the first day of school, how do you know so much about her?” I asked, both genuinely curious and glad to have potentially made a friend.

“My dad used to teach here. I know my way around.”

I nodded. “That’s cool. My sister’s a junior, so I’m generally aware of who the teachers are and how the school works, but not much else.”

 I noticed a hopeful look in Winn’s eyes. He said excitedly, “Well, maybe I could help you out. We could, maybe, um, be friends? But I’m a bit of a nerd, so don’t expect to like, get popular or anything. Still, friends, are, you know, good. And I have a few other friends I could introduce you to.”

 I couldn’t help but laugh at his awkwardness. It was cute. “Of course we can be friends. I never really made friends in middle school, so I’m not about to turn down the offer.”

 Winn’s eyes lit up. “Great! You could sit with us at lunch.”

 I opened my mouth to reply but was cut off my Miss Grant.

 “Okay, gremlins. Let’s get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates on most Sundays!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Updates every Thursday, except when I'm at camps.


End file.
